Many products are formed of chemical compositions. Chemical compositions typically include many different ingredients. Each of the ingredients have a particular value, such as a chemoinformatic value, associated with the ingredient. Further, one or more properties (e.g., a pH, a consumer perception) of the chemical composition may have unique values, for example, based on the ingredients within the composition. The value of the property of the chemical composition may change due to the interaction of the ingredients within the composition.
Conventional methods exist for predicting values of one or more properties of a chemical composition. However, such methods are often time consuming and nontrivial. For example, conventional approaches to predicting a value of a pH of a chemical composition include (1) experimentally measuring the chemical composition to determine the pH value; and (2) performing a mathematical prediction calculation to determine the pH value (e.g., using known acidity constants, such as pKa values). These approaches, however, are deficient due to the time and/or complexity involved in the respective approaches. Thus, a system and/or method is desired that can determine a value of a property of a chemical composition in a way that requires less time and/or less complexity.